


Универсальный специалист

by boys_best_friend



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Deathfic, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мол не умерла, она живёт в голове у Кобба. А Имс живёт в голове у Артура.<br/>***<br/>Mal never died, she lives in Cobb's head. And Eames lives in Arthur's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Универсальный специалист

…Выброс возвращает Артура в реальность. В первое мгновение фантомная боль ослепляет: только что во сне Имс выстрелил ему в лоб. Они шли по коридору, держа наготове оружие на случай атаки проекций, но ничего вроде бы не происходило. Вдруг Имс обернулся к нему; Артур не успел прочесть выражение его глаз, совершенно ничего не успел сообразить. 

Второй выстрел пробивает подлокотник дивана рядом с его головой. Стреляют из оружия с глушителем, звук гораздо тише, чем был во сне. Артур каким-то чудом успевает скатиться пол, судорожно рвёт с руки браслет, приковывающий его к PASIV, игла оставляет на коже длинную царапину. Прижимаясь к ковру, он пытается заслониться журнальным столиком; из-за него видно только ноги стрелка в тупоносых ботинках. Снова негромко хлопает выстрел, плечо Артура обжигает болью, но ему удаётся прыжком сбить противника с ног. За секунды ожесточённой борьбы он получает по лицу рукоятью пистолета, глотает хлынувшую из носа кровь и, чувствуя, как немеют левое плечо и рука, всё же добирается до шеи мужчины и вырубает его. 

Только тогда Артур медленно поворачивает голову. Он кое-что заметил боковым зрением, пока уворачивался от выстрелов, но в тот момент запретил себе об этом думать. Пора, наконец, взглянуть. 

Их объект, в поисках которого, очевидно, и приходил стрелок, проснулся и сбежал, оставив оборванную трубку PASIV. Но до сигнала таймера еще полторы минуты, и последняя линия тянется к запястью Имса. Он полулежит в кресле и, кажется, продолжает спать.  
Его грудь прострелена, пуля вошла точно в центр левого кармана, и алое пятно на светлой рубашке напоминает свадебную бутоньерку. Не в силах подняться на ноги, Артур на коленях подползает ближе.

Он зачарованно разглядывает, как крошечный багровый гейзер пробивается через дыру в ткани; оттуда красный ручеек прокладывает себе путь по складкам рубашки, ветвится, расходится рукавами реки, которая ниже образует дельту, а та частично уходит за пояс брюк, частично - выплёскивается на серую обивку кресла. С кресла капает на ковёр, и по его слипшемуся ворсу стремительно расползаются неровные пятна. 

Артур подставляет руку и ловит тяжёлую, вязкую каплю, которая растворяется в его собственной крови, размазанной по ладони. 

Затыкая себе рот кулаком, он кричит, не слыша своего голоса, как бывает в самых страшных снах. 

***

Бодрая трель будильника прогоняет кошмары. Восемь утра. Артур – всегда ранняя пташка, а вот Имс недоволен ранним подъёмом,  
ворчит и тянет к себе одеяло, намереваясь еще поваляться. Но опаздывать нельзя: сегодня у них важная встреча с человеком по имени Доминик Кобб, который, как они надеются, станет их постоянным деловым партнёром.   
Утренние водные процедуры, бритьё, брызги одеколона. Кофемашина наполняет кухню ароматом свежесваренного эспрессо. В  
кружке Имса - ситечко с чёрным чаем, Артур заливает его кипятком. Имс долго плещется в ванной и что-то напевает; Артура это всегда веселит, но он, конечно, не подаст виду, когда Имс появится на кухне в намотанном на бёдра махровом полотенце.   
Перед зеркалом в прихожей Артур расправляет узел галстука и мимоходом поглядывает на Имса, который приглаживает волосы  
гелем.  
\- Я выяснил, что мистера Кобба разыскивает полиция Штатов. Обвинение в убийстве, - сообщает Артур. - Это к твоему  
сведению, чтоб ты не задавал ему лишних вопросов.  
\- О том, как именно он выкидывал свою жену из окна? Я тоже наводил о нём справки, так что не строй из себя всезнайку.   
\- А ты слышал что-нибудь о бизнес-этикете? Твоя весёленькая рубашка не слишком уместна на деловом завтраке, - продолжает  
занудствовать Артур.  
\- Это цвет утренней зари. Подбодрит нашего безутешного вдовца. А ты выглядишь так, словно идёшь знакомиться с родителями  
будущей невесты. Унылый женишок в запонках.  
Артур закатывает глаза в притворном раздражении.  
\- Какие же мы с тобой, чёрт возьми, разные. И всё-таки…  
\- И всё-таки мы вместе? Не вздумай такую банальщину излагать Коббу, детка.  
\- Только если ты засунешь подальше свою фамильярность, хотя бы на час-другой.   
Они ухмыляются друг другу и бегут по лестнице вниз, к автомобилю.

***

Доминик Кобб уже ждёт в условленном месте, за столиком в углу, нервозно раскачивая воду в своём стакане. Они обмениваются  
приветствиями и рукопожатиями, делают новый заказ официантке. Артур протягивает Коббу лаконично оформленную визитку.  
\- Итак, вы не только координируете подготовку к извлечению и работу на различных уровнях сна, но и обладаете навыками  
имитации? – спрашивает Кобб.  
\- Имитирую объекты любого пола и возраста при наличии минимальных исходных данных.  
\- Универсальный специалист? - с уважением замечает Кобб.   
\- Можно сказать и так. Вот краткие отчёты по некоторым из проведенных извлечений, взгляните, - Артур протягивает через стол  
кожаную папку.   
Кобб берёт папку двумя руками и начинает листать её содержимое, отложив на стол визитную карточку, на которой строгим  
чёрным шрифтом написано:

Артур Имс  
Координатор, имитатор

 

\- Любопытно… да, об этом деле я слышал… - приговаривает Кобб, скользя взглядом по страницам отчётов. Артур прихлёбывает  
кофе, ожидая решения потенциального партнёра. Вдруг Кобб спохватывается и лезет в карман пиджака:  
\- Простите, я же тоже должен был дать вам мою… - он виновато улыбается, будто оговорился, - нашу визитку. Вот, возьмите.  
Артур принимает из его руки карточку и скользит взглядом по строкам: 

Доминик и Мэллори Кобб  
Извлекатели

 

\- Что ж, - говорит Кобб, добравшись до последнего листа в папке. – Впечатляет. Думаю, мы сработаемся.  
\- О да, - кивает Артур. - Определенно сработаемся.


End file.
